


【柱扉】我们至今仍不知道白发哥哥究竟是谁

by CorvusErika



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:47:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28085679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorvusErika/pseuds/CorvusErika
Relationships: Senju Hashirama/Senju Tobirama
Kudos: 9





	【柱扉】我们至今仍不知道白发哥哥究竟是谁

我是一个宅女，老姬佬了。  
一个标准的，每天日常除了刷剧追番打游戏就剩下端着泡面看漂亮姐姐直播的，死宅。

这么多年来我初心不变，关注列表一水儿的美女，唯一的例外是一个名叫千手柱间的例外，怎么说，这人是个糙汉，也是个男性美女。

要问我为什么关注他，大概是因为技术，关注别人我意有所图，关注这位是纯粹被他的技术折服，千手柱间打的游戏不多，但凡是他玩的游戏，都榜上有名，是那种我梦寐以求却匹配不到的梦幻队友。每次我被队友痛骂“简直不知道你这把狙在架谁”之后都会点开千手柱间的直播间，看着他行云流水的一通操作，左上角的小屏幕里这个不断散发着该死的魅力的男人笑眯眯，挤得眼睛都看不见了，手底下一个干脆的甩狙透死了一个妄图以一己之力穿越中门的男人。

直播间名为：今天中门一个都过不去。

我也想学，天晴了，雨停了，我又觉得我行了。  
试过之后发现我确实不行，九十岁的拄拐复健爷爷都能从我的枪下慢步走过，打游戏是需要天赋的。

千手柱间率领全队走向胜利，屏幕上长相帅气的男人给自己鼓了个掌，还冒着傻气招呼光大观众朋友们夸他，不要吝啬地夸他，这一副小猫求摸的样子就好像刚刚那个端着樱花粉AK无脑rush B的猛男不是他一样。

真无脑rush B，战场杀神，对面来一个送一个。

时间堪堪刚过十一点，我知道这人离下播不远了，这个该死的男人并不是全职主播，从他背景里富丽堂皇的装修和整个人散发出的气场以及在浏览器的输入千手柱间这个名字能得到的信息来看，这人应该是个商界巨佬，财富多的我理解不能的那种。果然佬就是佬，天赋到位在哪个领域都叱咤风云，我愤恨地吸了口泡面，然后敏锐注意到他背景里的门开了。

出现了——总是时不时出现在千手柱间直播间里的不明人物。

这个从一开始就时不时在直播间里刷个存在感，偶尔是在背景里做着自己的事，有时候会给叫唤正起劲的千手大主播送杯水，最初谁都没觉得有哪里不对，大家并不很好奇这个看不见脸的神秘人究竟是谁，我就不一样了，我好奇。

网传这是他的女朋友，但是看时不时出镜的手，这绝对不是个女人，除非千手柱间口味清奇，比较靠谱的说法是舍友，然而我就不信这种能拿金砖铺地板的男人会跟别人一起合租房子。

——我就不信舍友能好到在你晚上直播吱哩哇啦叫唤的时候给你送杯水而不是把你头打歪。

第一个网络舆论爆发点发生在这个和谐的能跟背景融为一体的神秘人居然露脸了！

我至今都记得那是一个冷的盘古都不想开天地的冬日，在一个凉的女娲都不想补天的夜晚，千手柱间照常直播，因为温度原因手似乎不太灵活，明显手感没有平时好，在往常都是锁血无敌般的A大频频失误，还被对面集体嘲讽，气的这辈子大概从没有受过委屈的大主播摔了鼠标。

直播间里的妈妈粉们纷纷出言安慰。  
“宝宝不要难过你已经很棒了今天只是没有发挥好！”

呕呕呕。  
恶心心。

就在这时候，背景里的大床上突然坐起来了个人——要不是他坐起来了我还真看不见后面居然躺了个人，不要笑，电子竞技不要眼睛。

从打扮来看，这位应该就是频频出场从不露脸的神秘人，只不过这次，他露脸了。

哦我了个上帝耶稣王母娘娘啊。  
千手柱间家藏着这种宝贝?

这是何等姿色，这是何等——何等二次元的配色?  
不会吧不会吧不会真的有人天生白发红瞳吧？  
太美丽了，我要直了。

白化病?我思索了一秒，大脑被这样的美貌冲击下线，分不出神去思考这是谁为什么会从千手柱间的床上坐起来，以及，我该报警吗？  
黑道老板监禁漂亮白化病哥哥的文已经在我脑内成型，好在白发哥哥毫不犹豫地就伸手把千手柱间的一张帅脸按在键盘上反复摩擦，看样子不用报警了。

直播间里千手柱间脸滚键盘发出一串串无意义字符，管理员纠结再三也没敢让主播把自己禁言。白发哥哥的脸就怼在镜头前，凶神恶煞地怒吼你再敢摔东西就给我滚回地下室玩去，看起来是被烦到了。  
弹幕的内容已经逐渐从??????变为了！！！！！金屋藏娇，千手柱间好样的。

磨完撒手千手柱间就像霜打了的茄子一样支棱不起来，晃晃悠悠趴在桌子上哼哼，嘴里念念有词嘀咕不停，可惜声音太小，谁也没听见他在说什么。

谁又能想到千手柱间这等人物是个消沉癖晚期呢。  
都不用五连跪，连输两把时他就能心态爆炸把自己缩在椅子上委屈，难怪那么多妈妈粉。

于是满屏的“求解！白发哥哥到底是谁！”就被完全无视。

当天他下播之后群里就炸了，对白发美人身份的猜测像洪水一样滚滚而来，一分钟一个99+，给自己找对象都没见这么积极。至于为什么不在他直播时炸，当然是因为炸了他也不会理，这个男人迷的很，说他宠粉明明抛了满屏的问题都被他忽略，哭爹喊娘的有对象就取关宣言层出不穷，也没见这人搭理过，说他不宠粉偏偏唰的一下刷出的几百条消息里有那么一条说自己过生日的都能被准确捕捉到，然后就会得到千手柱间的生日祝福，有时还能陪玩一把。

而我是个有原则的观众，我只关注他的游戏技术技巧和视觉享受，根本不关心他的私人生活，找没找对象根本与我无关……

可恶好好奇啊那究竟是谁。

然后我没出息的打开了手机。

有猜情人的，有说是地下情人的，还有说是在一起多年的男朋友的，后面猜测愈发离谱什么老板包养的小白脸都出来了，看样子明天营销号们有的忙。

一个个都网文看多了吧。

当然也有只接受千手柱间必须一个人孤独终老的毒唯们哭天抢地地嚎叫着“那就是他室友！那真是他室友！”然后淹没在各种离奇猜测大军中消失不见。

舆论中心千手柱间仿佛家里没通网一样毫不知情，或者说他表现的毫不知情，该直播直播，该消沉消沉。一边消沉着环抱住了自己一边看见敌人出来就以迅雷不及掩耳盗铃之势抓住鼠标一个点头，爆头线卡得真稳，我说我从十楼跳下去稳摔死都没千手柱间一秒卡死爆头线稳。

后来观众朋友粉丝的乐趣就从单纯的吸颜看直播唠嗑扩展为寻找任何能表明白发哥哥身份的蛛丝马迹。

比如今晚千手柱间身上披的这件衣服明显就不是他自己的，眼尖的观众(比如我)立马认出这就是他被按的头滚键盘那次白发哥哥穿的那件。

千手柱间不会也是给佬吧？难道我们给佬之间是有相吸性的?  
咱也不知道，咱也不敢问。

除了那一次露脸，白发哥哥又恢复到了原来那样时不时出现在背景里或者露截白花花的胳膊端茶倒水，千手柱间真好命，诶。

碗里的泡面索然无味。

第二次的爆发点就更了不得了，虽然爆发之前群里的姐妹已经开始嗑这俩人的cp，各种文章洋洋洒洒发满各大平台，但发糖这事还得正主来。

起因是千手柱间万年不变的直播背景突然变了，我是个没有眼睛的瞎子，我没看出来，但是群里有钱的小姐妹认出了他现在应该位于某因为名字太高端拗口我没记住的高档酒店里，再加上他今天并没有穿着居家服反而是一身正装，于是大家猜测，这人出差了。

出差办公还要打游戏，真就游戏人生呗。

不过这次千手柱间全程安静如鸡，他打游戏从没有这么安静过，虽然开枪依旧快准狠，但他没有开大灯也全程没有什么表情，搞得大家还以为他心情不好把怒气发泄到今晚不幸匹配到的对手身上，这会就没人敢强行嘲讽他的技术了，毕竟弹幕人均大地球，但真枪实弹怕不是被他打的家门都出不来。

妈妈粉们开始自主安慰异常乖巧的千手主播，结果这个男人对着摄像头摆了摆手表示自己没有不开心。

然后屏幕下方突然有什么动了一下，我以我给了二十多年的给佬直觉发誓，要出大事情。

只见一个毛茸茸的脑袋从下面冒了出来，白头发，好家伙，这不是那个谁。

千手柱间往后撤了一点，然后我才发现他居然是盘着腿的，不麻吗？紧跟着大家心心念念的白发哥哥从他的大腿上爬起来了！?身上盖着跟柱间配套的西装外套，睡眼惺忪地坐起来，看到屏幕上的无数个问号似乎还嫌弃的翻了个白眼。

夭寿了，我的大脑又要下线了。  
您到底是哪路神仙?

漂亮哥哥似乎还没睡醒，坐起来之后还在千手柱间肩膀上靠了一会，旁若无人窝在别人怀里的行为简直是对屏幕前我们这些单身狗的无情屠杀，一到这种时候千手柱间的眼睛绝对不会在我们身上，也不会搭理我们。

白发神仙歇够了，把千手柱间的衣服穿好，然后站起来伸了个懒腰，

“你吃什么，我去买饭”  
“蘑菇拌饭”

哦屑，带着鼻音的声音也未免太可爱。  
临走时还自然的rua了一把不知道有多少人觊觎的，千手柱间的头发。

而至今我们仍不知道那位白发哥哥究竟是谁。

end 

本着刨根问底精神，我反复观看了千手柱间所有的直播录屏，绞尽脑汁提取所有音频反复斟酌，终于让我隐约听见了反复出现在千手柱间碎碎念时的一个名字。

扉间。

谁是扉间?

我猛女沉思，又一次点开浏览器搜索千手柱间，终于在相关人物里找到了千手扉间这么个名字。

哦是弟弟啊，那没事了。

?

等等，好像这样才事大了。


End file.
